The Three Biggest Decisions in His Life
by Written Sparks
Summary: The three moments that changed Charlie's life and made him who he is.


"This is wrong," she whispered, her voice coming at him from out of the darkness. Charlie reached for her and only caught the end of her hair. He rubbed the ends of her long blond hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"I know," he replied. He was alright with their lust being wrong. He had known as soon as he saw he that he wanted to touch her. Just to feel her skin under his hand.

And now he had.

She lit a candle and he could see her in the dim light. Her skin, that skin he had just caressed, glowed. "We cannot do this again." She pulled her dressing gown tight over her body, hiding her nakedness from him.

"I know," he repeated. He buried his face in his broad hands and let out a small sigh. His body trembled for her touch, already. But, just as he had known he would touch her skin, he knew it would be just that once.

"I am in love with your brother," she said abruptly.

He looked up slowly. She was gazing out the window, the moonlight reflecting off her hair. "I know." At the sound of his voice, she turned to him. Crossing the small room, she caressed his cheek. "He's going to ask you to marry him, Fleur."

She smiled, a genuine smile. Not the sad smile she had given him earlier.

"You will find the one for you, Charlie."

* * *

Charlie's whole body shook. He couldn't control his hands, feet, knees. His brother, his funny, charismatic, baby brother, was dead. Fred's body was lying in the Great Hall and Charlie couldn't be anywhere near the room. His feet took him out of the hall and up the first flight of stairs they found.

Charlie found himself in an empty corridor. Leaning against the wall he took a few shaky breaths and tried to calm down. How could it be that Fred was gone? Fred would never smile that devious smile again. He would never tease his brothers. He would never fall in love, get married, have children. And the family would never see him again. And poor George, he had to see that face everywhere he went.

Suddenly, Charlie realized that he could hear someone talking. He paused to listen and realized that it was two feminine voices. They weren't just talking, they were laughing. Laughing? How could anyone be laughing during a war?

Quietly, Charlie made his way down the abandoned corridor towards the boisterous voices. He walked past his old Charms classroom and a crumbled wall before stopping outside the room where the laughter was coming from.

"Oh Daphne," one of the voices shrieked with laughter. "I didn't know you could cast that strong of a spell."

There was more laughter and then another voice spoke. "I took that whole wall down!"

"You killed one of those annoying Weasley twins," the first voice shrieked and the both burst into peals of laughter.

Charlie froze. One of these girls had caused the death of his brother? One of these horrible cows had killed Fred?

"Which one, Pansy?"

"Who cares?"

Charlie felt his blood rushing through his body; he could hear his heart beating in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he stepped into the doorway, his wand drawn. "Which one of you is Daphne?"

The girls paused, mid-laugh, and Charlie could see them both shudder. For what seemed like hours, no one moved, then, one of the girls raised her hand and pointed to the other.

The girl stared at her friend's outstretched hand and all the color drained from her face. "Pansy," she hissed. Then, she seemed to steady herself as she turned to face Charlie. "Yes, I'm Daphne."

Charlie swallowed hard and pointed his wand at the girl. "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

"Find any Purple-Tailed Wringles today?" Charlie asked as he walked with Luna back to the little hut on the hill.

"I saw one near the stream but he vanished before I could get closer," she replied. "How sad, I wanted to collect some of the tail hairs. They have healing powers, you know," she said as she looked up at Charlie.

Charlie smiled down at the woman he had fallen in love with. She had grown in the last few years since the war. Her hair was lighter from the harsh, African sun and her fair skin had darkened a little, but her pale grey eyes were just as innocent and expressive as ever.

Luna slipped her hand into Charlie's and sighed. "This has been a wonderful day," she said wistfully. "This place has so much magic. Can you feel that sizzle?"

"I think that's you," Charlie replied. "That sizzle is you."

"It could be you," Luna replied. "Actually," she stood on her toes to kiss Charlie fiercely. "I think that sizzle is us," she corrected.

"It could be this scorching sun," Charlie whispered as Luna kissed his neck.

"The sun is setting," Luna replied.

Charlie took Luna's face gently in his hands. "Then it must be us," he agreed. "I love you Luna. You've made me happier than I've ever been."

"You were very sad after the war," Luna said in that simple honest way of hers.

"Yes, but you saved me." Charlie kissed her softly. "Marry me? Continue to save me, for the rest of my life."

Luna smiled serenely. "Of course."


End file.
